Isotope
by Kuroka
Summary: "Bagaimanapun juga, robot tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan seseorang yang sudah tiada. Ibarat atom-atom isotop; meskipun unsurnya sama, akan tetapi muatan yang dimiliki berbeda…"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015-2016 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, diksi ancur, repetisi, etc.

* * *

Kepulan awan gelap mewarnai langit dengan warna kelabu. Menumpahkan partikel air ke atas tanah. Angin kencang menerbangkan dedaunan rapuh. Sesekali kilat ikut meramaikan suasana.

Dua orang duduk saling berhadapan. Cangkir teh di atas meja mengepul panas.

"Tsurumaru, aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu." Ujar sang tamu pada sosok tuan rumah, "Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya."

Sosok yang dimintai tolong diam tak menjawab. Terlihat jelas ada pancaran keraguan pada kedua matanya yang berwarna keemasan.

"Kumohon, selamatkanlah anak itu."

Tsurumaru menyesap cangkir teh miliknya. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi hangat menyebar di dalam mulutnya.

"…Baiklah." Jawab Tsurumaru pada akhirnya. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukan ini bukan karena kau yang memintaku. Aku melakukannya demi Namazuo."

Sosok di hadapan Tsurumaru mengulas senyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu kemarin sore?"

Tsurumaru mendengus pada kolega lamanya tersebut. "Lagipula… aku juga ingin bisa melihat senyum Namazuo meski hanya sekali lagi." Gumamnya sambil memandang permukaan teh yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Hm…? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Onimaru." Respon Tsurumaru kalem sambil menyesap kembali teh miliknya.

"Oh, ayolah. Jelas-jelas tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tsurumaru."

"…Kau tidak perlu sampai sekeras kepala itu, Onimaru."

"Jangan-jangan tentang Namazuo, ya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah, rupanya aku benar, ya."

"… Kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"…"

"…"

"… Ciye."

 _"Kubunuh juga kau."_

* * *

Sepasang optik sewarna madu terbuka untuk pertama kalinya dan melihat isi dunia.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga." Celetuk seseorang yang sedang duduk di dekat meja kerjanya. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sosok yang terbaring di dalam sebuah tabung kaca diam tak merespon pertanyaan tersebut.

"…Benar juga, aku lupa kalau baru saja aktif hari ini." Ujar sang penanya yang mengenakan jas putih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja lalu berjalan menghampiri objek berwujud manusia di dalam tabung kaca tersebut.

"Aku adalah Tsurumaru, ilmuwan yang menciptakanmu. Kau bisa memanggilku Sensei," ujar Tsurumaru memperkenalkan dirinya pada sesosok robot yang memiliki sebasang optik sewarna madu, "Dan namamu adalah Ichigo."

"I…chigo…" gumam sang robot dengan intonasi suara yang datar.

" _Aa._ Aku menciptakanmu untuk menggantikan Ichigo yang asli yang sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan," jelas Tsurumaru seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hambar. "Tugasmu adalah mengembalikan senyum dan semangat hidup Namazuo yang sudah lama menghilang sejak kematian Ichigo."

"Nama…zuo…"

"Ya, Namazuo..."

Senyum hambar di wajah Tsurumaru perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah senyum pahit. "Ichigo, aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu. Tolong kembalikan Namazuo menjadi sosok yang ceria dan penuh semangat seperti yang kukenal dulu," pinta Tsurumaru sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak robot Ichigo, "hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Robot Ichigo memandang Tsurumaru dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Mengapa… Sensei… menangis…?"

Tsurumaru terhenyak di tempatnya. Spontan ia meraba kedua pipinya untuk menemukan bahwa kedua pelupuk matanya meneteskan air mata tanpa ia ketahui.

"Apa… Sensei… sedang… terluka…?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang robot padanya sukses membuat sang ilmuan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sen…sei…?"

"Aku…" kalimat sang ilmuan mengambang di udara, " _…Aa,_ begitulah, Ichigo. Manusia menunjukkan perasaan mereka melalui berbagai macam ekspresi. Seperti tertawa untuk menunjukkan kegembiraan mereka, menggerutu untuk menunjukkan kekesalan mereka, dan menangis untuk menunjukkan kesedihan mereka." Jelas Tsurumaru sambil menyeka kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan, "Dan… kau benar, Ichigo. Kurasa aku menangis karena sedang terluka. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah kau mengatakannya padaku… terima kasih." Tutur Tsurumaru sambil tersenyum lalu membelai ubun-ubun Ichigo secara perlahan. "Nah, sekarang ayo bersiap-siap karena setelah ini kita akan pergi menuju kediaman Namazuo."

* * *

Tsurumaru menunjukkan foto-foto kenangan Namazuo dengan Ichigo pada robot ciptaannya dalam perjalanan mereka menuju tempat Namazuo.

"... Sedangkan yang ini adalah foto saat mereka pertama kali berkencan di akuarium—"

"—Anu, Sensei?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Bagaimana Sensei bisa memiliki foto-foto ini?" tanya robot Ichigo dengan polos. Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Tsurumaru terdiam kaku di tempat duduknya.

"Sensei…?" robot Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya.

"S-soalnya…" Tsurumaru memutar bola matanya, "…yang mengambil foto mereka berdua adalah aku." Jawab Tsurumaru sambil tersenyum masam.

"Oh… jadi yang mengambil foto ini adalah Sensei?"

Tsurumaru menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sebuah dehaman. "Soal itu tidak penting, yang jelas kau harus bisa mengingat sebanyak mungkin kenangan mereka agar kau bisa lebih mudah saat berbicara dengan Namazuo."

"Hum…" gumam Ichigo pelan lalu kembali memandang foto-foto yang Tsurumaru tunjukkan padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Sensei bilang, tujuan Sensei menciptakanku adalah agar aku dapat mengembalikan senyum Namazuo-san, kan…?" kata robot Ichigo sambil menatap datar foto Namazuo yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, "…Kalau aku boleh tahu, Namazuo-san itu siapa bagi Sensei? Kenapa Sensei sampai menciptakanku segala demi dia?"

Tsurumaru menggerakkan tangannya di udara dan seketika itu juga, seluruh gambar hologram yang semula terpampang di hadapan mereka sirna tanpa sisa.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo." Kata Tsurumaru dengan suara yang rendah dan pelan, "Hal itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, jadi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Robot Ichigo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ketika ia melihat wajah Tsurumaru yang terlihat redup, robot tersebut memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

Tsurumaru dan robot Ichigo akhirnya tiba di sebuah desa yang indah dan asri. Robot Ichigo menatap pemandangan baru di sekelilingnya dengan takjub, sementara Tsurumaru terlihat sibuk mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berada di dalam mobil.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian berdua sampai juga…!" seru seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Tsurumaru namun baru bari robot Ichigo, yakni Onimaru. "Selamat datang di Desa Awataguchi, bagaimana perjalanan kalian tadi?"

"Menyebalkan sekali," jawab Tsurumaru sarkastis, "dari dulu sampai sekarang macetnya benar-benar tidak tertandingi."

"Aah, soal itu…" Onimaru meletakkan tangannya di kepala, "Kemarin aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau sekarang sudah ada jalan tol menuju desa ini, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi berjam-jam terjebak macet seperti dulu." Jelasnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Robot Ichigo dapat melihat wajah Tsurumaru seseram tengu pemakan setan.

 _"Kau. Pasti. Sengaja, kan?"_

Onimaru bersiul santai. "Tidak, kok? Kenapa kau bisa sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

Tsurumaru mendengus keras. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu kemarin sore?"

"Puh, hahahaha…!" jawaban Tsurumaru mengundang gelak tawa Onimaru. "Kata-kata yang barusan kau ucapkan itu benar-benar persis seperti apa yang kuucapkan padamu tempo hari yang lalu...!"

Tsurumaru mengerutkan keningnya. "H-hah?"

"Onimaru-dono, sebaiknya Anda segera berhenti menjahili Tsurumaru-dono." Celetuk seseorang dari belakang Onimaru. Tampaknya ia adalah pelayan setia Onimaru.

"Ahahah, maafkan aku." Balas Onimaru mengusap air matanya usai tertawa, "Habisnya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu, jadi—"

" _—Kau_ baru saja mengunjungi rumahku tiga minggu yang lalu, _bodoh_."

"Tetap saja aku sangat merindukanmu, wahai sahabat karibku."

 _"Jangan membuatku ingin muntah."_

"Onimaru-dono… tolong biarkan tamu kita beristirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan." Pinta sosok di belakang Onimaru berusaha menyudahi keributan kecil tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti mengerti. Maafkan aku." Jawab Onimaru sambil mengusap pelan kepala pelayannya tersebut. "Aku sangat mengerti jika kau ingin segera ke tempat Namazuo, tapi sebaiknya kau berdua beristirahat dulu di tempatku— _wadaw_!" Onimaru meringis kesakitan saat Tsurumaru menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Sekali lagi kau cari perkara denganku, akan kupecahkan telurmu sebuah." Ancam Tsurumaru sambil menyeret barang bawaannya dan menarik lengan robot Ichigo untuk mengikutinya.

"Sensei, kita mau ke mana…?"

"Cari penginapan murah! Aku tidak sudi tidur seatap dengan si _brengsek_ itu."

* * *

"Ingat baik-baik, Ichigo. Kau hanya punya waktu 12 jam setiap harinya. Jika jatah waktumu sudah hampir habis, segeralah kembali ke tempatku agar aku bisa mengisi ulang tenagamu." Ujar Tsurumaru yang sedang mengencangkan ikatan tali tambang pada sebuah pohon berkambium besar. Tsurumaru gagal mendapat kamar kosong untuk menginap sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di dalam tenda.

"Sensei, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya robot Ichigo menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah, tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri— _hnghhh!_ Ah, akhirnya selesai juga…!" Tsurumaru menatap tenda buatannya sendiri dengan puas. "Untung aku sudah bawa lotion anti nyamuk, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir akan digigit nyamuk." Gumam Tsurumaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sana?!" seru petugas yang kebetulan sedang lewat di dekat taman di mana Tsurumaru membuat sarangnya, "Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau ada larangan membuat tenda di sini? Sekarang cepat bereskan kembali tendanya dan ikut saya ke kantor polisi."

Tsurumaru mencelos seperti orang bodoh saat tertangkap basah melakukan tidak kriminal yang tidak diketahuinya. "A-apa katamu…?"

* * *

Tawa Onimaru meledak seperti kembang api saat mendengar kasus yang baru saja menimpa Tsurumaru.

"Tsurumaru, aku sudah tahu soal nasib buruk yang biasa menimpamu, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau… ahahhahaha, aduh, aduh… perutku… ahahahaha…!"

"Ya, ya. Terus saja kau menertawaiku sampai kau mati." Gerutu Tsurumaru sambil menyeruput minuman yang disajikan Onimaru padanya.

"Sebegitunya tidak inginnya kah kau tidur seatap denganku, hmm?" tanya Onimaru sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Padahal kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di gudang atau kandang kuda, lho."

Tsurumaru benar-benar ingin menikam makhluk di hadapannya dengan tusuk gigi.

"Tapi kalau aku melakukannya, bisa-bisa aku akan dimarahi oleh Namazuo."

"…Bisa tidak sih kau tidak usah bawa-bawa soal Namazuo terus?" seru Tsurumaru emosi dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"Ah—maaf, untuk soal ini aku serius." Kata Onimaru meminta maaf, "Bagaimana pun juga, aku sudah berjanji padanya akan memperlakukanmu dengan sebaik mungkin. Soal kau mau menerimanya atau tidak, itu jadi keputusanmu sendiri."

Tsurumaru terdiam mendengar perkataan Onimaru.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menghapus kebencianmu padaku, tapi cobalah bersikap lebih dewasa sedikit, Tsuru—"

 _"—Ya, ya._ Maaf jika sikapku terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Potong Tsurumaru ketus.

Onimaru menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, jadi aku akan pergi."

Tsurumaru mendiami Onimaru hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik daun pintu. Setelah Onimaru keluar, Tsurumaru menendang meja kecil berisi nampan yang disajikan padanya ke arah pintu di mana Onimaru terakhir kali terlihat.

 _"Dasar bajingan!"_ umpat Tsurumaru penuh emosi sampai-sampai sejumlah air mata meleleh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Robot Ichigo baru pertama kali melihat penciptanya kehilangan kendali separah itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya di masa lalu, yang jelas melihat Tsurumaru terlihat demikian menderita membuat program batinnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sensei," ucap robot Ichigo mencoba menarik perhatian Tsurumaru, "Sensei bilang, tujuan Sensei menciptakanku adalah agar aku dapat mengembalikan senyum Namazuo-san. Kalau begitu, apa aku juga bisa membuat Sensei tersenyum?"

Tsurumaru terhenyak di tempatnya saat mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari kedua bibir robot ciptaanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah robot Ichigo secara perlahan, lalu terkekeh seperti orang mabuk.

"Haha, itu mustahil, Ichigo." Jawab Tsurumaru dengan langkah kaki yang terhuyung, "Kau hanya diciptakan agar dapat membuat Namazuo tersenyum… sebab memang cuma kau yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum…"

Robot Ichigo mencerna perkataan yang dilontarkan Tsurumaru padanya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa membuat Sensei tersenyum…?" tanya robot Ichigo lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang… bisa membuatku… tersenyum…?" Tsurumaru mengulang kembali kalimat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan robot Ichigo padanya, "Ahahah, apa yang bisa membuatku tersenyum… sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, dan itu semua salah si _brengsek_ itu."

"Apakah yang Sensei maksud… adalah senyum Namazuo-san?" ucap robot Ichigo usai membuat kesimpulan berdasarkan hasil analisis dari setiap informasi yang berhasil ia dapat, "Sensei bilang, apa yang bisa membuat Sensei tersenyum sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini… Apakah yang Sensei maksud adalah senyum Namazuo-san?" tanya robot Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya. "Seandainya aku dapat mengembalikan senyum Namazuo-san, apa Sensei juga dapat kembali tersenyum?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya perkataan robot Ichigo kembali menyentuh perasaan terdalam Tsurumaru. Tak kuasa membendung kesedihan yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam, akhirnya Tsurumaru membiarkan dirinya menumpahkan akumulasi kesedihannya di hadapan robot Ichigo.

"Ya, kau benar, Ichigo. Senyum Namazuo menghilang sejak kecelakaan naas itu terjadi. Sejak saat itu pula, aku jadi kehilangan cahaya penyemangat hidupku." Ungkap Tsurumaru di sela-sela tangisannya, "Aku ingin bisa kembali melihat senyum Namazuo dalam hidupku walau untuk sekali lagi saja. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum sebab aku bukan dirimu, Ichigo." Lanjut Tsurumaru kembali, masih sambil menangis sesengukan. "Oleh sebab itu, aku mohon padamu… buatlah Namazuo dapat kembali tersenyum seperti dulu…"

Robot Ichigo mengusap lembut kepala Tsurumaru yang menangis di pangkuannya. "Aku mengerti, Sensei. Kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan senyum Namazuo-san supaya Sensei juga dapat kembali tersenyum…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015-2016 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, diksi ancur, repetisi, bahasa aneh, etc.

* * *

Robot Ichigo berdiri di depan sebuah toko mainan yang terlihat gelap dan sepi karena sudah lama tidak diurus oleh pemiliknya.

"Toko… Mainan… Otomi… Toy…" gumamnya memastikan jika alamat yang tertera pada kertas yang ia bawa sudah benar. Ah, tidak salah lagi. Tempat ini adalah kediaman Namazuo. Robot Ichigo kemudian memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu toko tersebut.

 _(Tok. Tok. Tok.)_

"Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam…?"

Robot Ichigo menunggu selama beberapa saat namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sama sekali. Sang robot mengulangi hal tersebut beberapa kali, namun ia tetap tidak mendapatkan respon. Hal tersebut mendorongnya untuk untuk mencoba langsung masuk ke dalam toko. Diluar dugaan, rupanya pintu toko tersebut memang tidak dikunci sehingga ia dapat masuk ke dalam toko dengan mudah.

Sang robot menggumamkan "Maaf," karena sudah masuk ke dalam toko tanpa izin, namun ia tetap menelusuri toko mainan tersebut seperti rumahnya sendiri. Anehnya, ia merasa begitu familiar dengan suasana toko tersebut. Meski ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya, entah mengapa program perasaan miliknya mendeteksi suatu perasaan nostalgia. Mungkinkah sebelum ini Tsurumaru telah menginput data mengenai tempat ini ke dalam program memorinya? Kemungkinan besarnya begitu.

Ketika sedang melihat-lihat bagian dalam toko, pandangan sang robot jatuh pada sebuah mainan berbentuk kubus yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kasir. Atas dorongan rasa ingin tahu, ia pun berjalan mendekati meja kasir untuk meraih benda tersebut.

"Ini… rubiks?" bisik robot Ichigo sambil memperhatikan kubus di tangannya. Optiknya menangkap gambar sebuah rubiks yang belum selesai disusun. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, terdapat sejumlah coretan marker pada beberapa bagian mainan tersebut.

Fokus sang robot teralihkan saat perangkat pendengaran miliknya menangkap suara kelereng yang berserakan ke lantai dari arah ruang tengah. Secara refleks robot Ichigo memasukkan rubiks tadi ke dalam saku jaketnya lalu bergegas mendekati sumber suara tadi berasal.

Setibanya di ruang tengah, kedua optic robot Ichigo menangkap siluet milik seseorang yang sedang melarikan diri ke bagian belakang rumah. Sang robot refleks mengejar sosok tersebut hingga ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang ditutup rapat oleh seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Apa anda Namazuo-san…?" tanya robot Ichigo memastikan identitas dari sosok di balik pintu. Karena dijawab dengan keheningan, robot Ichigo menyimpulkan jika tebakannya 100% benar.

"Anda pasti Namazuo-san," imbuh robot Ichigo setelahnya.

 _"… Kau siapa?"_ balas Namazuo singkat.

"Aku adalah robot yang dikirim oleh Tsurumaru-sensei. Anda pasti sudah mendengar soal ini sebelumnya, kan…?" jelas robot Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya.

 _"… Aku tidak pernah meminta kepada siapapun untuk dikirimkan robot yang persis seperti Ichi-nii."_

Sang robot terhenyak di tempatnya karena tak menyangka jika ia akan mendapat respon seperti itu. Akan tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dan kembali mencoba mengajak kliennya berbicara.

"Aku di sini untuk menolongmu, Namazuo-s—"

Perkataan sang robot terputus saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka dan seseorang medorongnya dengan keras hingga ia jatuh ke lantai.

 _"Pergi."_

"…"

Robot Ichigo hanya mampu memandang langit-langit ruangan dalam diam. Perlakuan Namazuo padanya sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada kejadian di tempat Onimaru semalam. Setelah menimbang-nimbang hingga matang, akhirnya robot Ichigo memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan Namazuo.

"... Aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

* * *

Robot Ichigo berencana untuk menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami pada Tsurumaru, namun sekembalinya ke tempat Onimaru, ia tidak berhasil menemukan sosok sang ilmuan di manapun.

"Oh, kelihatannya Tsurumaru sedang pergi ke makam Klan Awataguchi." Jawab Onimaru yang sedang menikmati waktu luangnya dengan menghisap cerutu, "Mungkin dia akan kembali ke mari sore nanti. Itu juga kalau dia sudah tidak sekeras kepala yang kemarin," tambahnya.

"Onimaru-dono…" celetuk sang robot pada kesempatan berikutnya, "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu mengenai mendiang Ichigo-san?"

Onimaru menghembuskan sejumlah asap dari mulutnya. "Selama aku bisa menjawabnya, pasti akan kujawab."

Sang robot tersenyum simpul sebelum memulai pertanyaannya. "Apa sebelum meninggal, Ichigo-san pernah melakukan sesuatu pada Namazuo-san sampai-sampai ia jadi membencinya…?"

Onimaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

"Soalnya saat aku mengunjungi Namazuo-san barusan, ia kelihatan tidak menyukaiku. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menemuiku, bahkan tadi ia juga mengusirku…"

"Hhm," Onimaru bergumam pelan usai mendengar penuturan robot Ichigo. "Kurasa Namazuo bersikap seperti itu bukan karena dia tidak menyukaimu."

Jawaban yang Onimaru lontarkan terdengar begitu membingungkan bagi sang robot. "Lantas, mengapa tadi Namazuo-san menolak kehadiranku?"

"… Menurutku Namazuo jadi seperti itu karena dia masih diliputi oleh kesedihan yang mendalam." Jawab Onimaru sekenanya lalu kembali menghisap ujung cerutunya.

"Kesedihan yang mendalam, ya…" robot Ichigo mencoba memahami hal tersebut. "Apa menurut Onimaru-dono, aku bisa memahami kesedihan Namazuo-san…?"

"Kalau soal itu," asap dari cerutu milik Onimaru membentuk motif halo, "kurasa kau tidak bisa 100% memahaminya."

"Eh…?" tanya robot Ichigo, "Kenapa…? Apa karena aku adalah sebuah robot?"

"Bukan begitu," klarifikasi Onimaru saat itu juga. "Manusia pun tidak bisa saling memahami kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh orang lain dengan mudah. Seandainya saja aku bisa memahami perasaan Tsurumaru, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi…" gumam Onimaru dengan tatapan sendu. Melihat perubahan atmosfir pada wajah sang lawan bicara, sang robot berinisiatif untuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Anu, Onimaru-dono…" robot Ichigo bertanya secara hati-hati, "Kalau boleh tahu, sebetulnya apa yang telah terjadi di antara Onimaru-dono dan Sensei?"

Onimaru tertawa pelan. "Sudah kuduga kalau cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menanyakannya," tuturnya seraya mematikan cerutunya. "Singkat cerita, aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan dan telah melukai perasaannya."

"Kesalahan yang… tidak bisa dimaafkan…?" ulang robot Ichigo.

Onimaru menghela napasnya. "Kau juga sudah pasti tahu, kan, kalau sebetulnya Tsurumaru menaruh perasaan pada Namazuo?"

Robot Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aku dan Tsurumaru sudah berkawan sejak lama. Sebagai temannya, tentu saja aku ingin agar ia selalu merasa bahagia. Termasuk dalam masalah percintaan..." kata-kata Onimaru mengambang di udara, "Tsurumaru mengenal Namazuo dariku saat aku mengajaknya berkeliling ke desa. Sejak saat itu, ia jadi sering mengunjungi desa ini. Ia selalu menggunakan alasan ingin menjengukku, tapi alasan yang sebetulnya adalah agar ia bisa mengunjungi toko mainan yang dijalankan oleh Namazuo."

Langit yang semula terlihat cerah mendadak mulai menggelap, kelihatannya sebentar lagi hujan deras akan turun.

"Setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya Tsurumaru dan Namazuo menjadi teman akrab. Bahkan mereka juga pernah beberapa kali pergi ke festival berdua saja. Saat itu banyak yang berpikir jika mereka pasti akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, hanya saja Tsurumaru tidak tahu jika Namazuo hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Disamping itu, rupanya Namazuo juga sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai sejak lama."

"… Ichigo-san, ya?"

Onimaru mengiyakan tebakan sang robot. "Segalanya terkuak saat Namazuo mengungkapkan semuanya pada Tsurumaru setelah Ichigo menolak pernyataan cintanya."

"Eh…?" celetuk sang robot merasa terkejut, "Ichigo-san pernah menolak Namazuo-san…?"

Onimaru mengangguk sebelum kembali meneruskan ceritanya, "Sebetulnya Ichigo dan Namazuo adalah sepasang kakak-adik dari ibu yang berbeda. Saat itu Ichigo menolak Namazuo karena hubungan sedarah adalah hal yang tabu di kalangan masyarakat. Tapi apa yang Tsurumaru lakukan setelah itu? Ia menghampiri Ichigo, menghajarnya, lalu berkata padanya jika cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan oleh orang lain. Cara yang Tsurumaru gunakan memang serampangan, namun tindakannya berhasil menyadarkan Ichigo akan perasaannya sendiri dan melenyapkan keraguannya. Berkat Tsurumaru, akhirnya Namazuo dan Ichigo bisa bersatu. Ia mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri agar bisa melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya… dan di situlah letak dari awal mula kesalahanku."

Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Sang robot tetap setia di tempatnya untuk menyimak cerita tentang masa lalu Tsurumaru, Namazuo, dan Ichigo.

"Kau… pasti sudah tahu kalau Ichigo meninggal karena kecelakaan, kan?" lanjut Onimaru kembali, "Sebetulnya kecelakaan itu terjadi setelah Namazuo dan Ichigo bertengkar, dan yang membuat mereka jadi bertengkar adalah aku." Onimaru terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "… Aku sengaja melakukannya agar mereka berdua berpisah."

Tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar dari langit yang berwarna hitam. Robot Ichigo hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya saat mengetahui kenyataan yang mengejutkan tersebut.

"… Kenapa Onimaru-dono ingin memisahkan mereka…?"

Ichigo menangkap ekspresi yang sulit diterjemahkan oleh programnya saat melihat wajah Onimaru.

"… Aku tidak tahan melihat Tsurumaru selalu berpura-pura tersenyum di hadapan mereka berdua. Tsurumaru sudah mengorbankan banyak hal dan ia pantas merasa bahagia. Oleh sebab itu aku ingin memisahkan Ichigo dan Namazuo agar Tsurumaru bisa bersatu dengan Namazuo. Akan tetapi, apa yang aku lakukan malah berakibat sebaliknya. Aku tidak tahu kalau perbuatanku justru akan membuat Tsurumaru jadi kehilangan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Semuanya jadi berakhir seperti ini karena ulahku."

Onimaru meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari robot Ichigo.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa memahami perasaan Tsurumaru, mungkin semua ini akan terjadi…"

* * *

Tsurumaru membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang dan damai di depan batu nisan yang ia kunjungi.

"Maaf karena aku baru sempat berkunjung ke mari," bisiknya pelan usai memanjatkan doa pada nisan tersebut, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol, ya..."

Udara yang terasa dingin membuat Tsurumaru refleks mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dari saku celananya. "Ah, benar juga. Sekarang kan sedang hujan, kenapa aku malah ingin merokok, ya… hahaha." Ujar Tsurumaru menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Usai mengembalikan rokok tersebut ke dalam sakunya, ia menengadahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyaksikan rintik hujan membasahi telapak tangannya. "Aku baru ingat, saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, waktu itu juga sedang turun hujan, ya…"

Tsurumaru memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mengenang kembali peristiwa yang mustahil bisa ia lupakan dari dari ingatannya.

"… Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal dia. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, jadi kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sana. Aku bahkan sampai membuat robot yang mirip denganmu untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya setelah dia kehilangan dirimu…" tutur Tsurumaru seraya mengepalkan tangannya di udara yang dingin. "Aku bersumpah akan mengembalikan senyumannya lagi. Kau juga pasti ingin melihatnya kembali tersenyum seperti dulu, kan…?"

Hujan yang membasuh Desa Awataguchi perlahan mulai reda. Langit yang semula terlihat gelap karena tertutup awan berangsur-angsur kembali terlihat cerah.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi, tapi kalau aku tidak segera pulang bisa-bisa Onimaru akan mengunciku di luar seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan padaku," kekeh Tsurumaru saat mengenang kembali salah satu kenangan terkonyolnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Nanti aku pasti akan berkunjung lagi ke sini."

Sebelum beranjak, Tsurumaru meletakkan sesuatu di depan batu nisan yang ia kunjungi.

"… Lihat, aku sudah selesai menyusunnya. Karena aku yang pertama berhasil menyelesaikannya, berarti pemenangnya adalah aku, kan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab oleh angin yang bertiup dan rumput yang bergoyang.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin Namazuo yang menjadi hadiahku, tapi tentu saja aku tahu kalau itu mustahil dikabulkan." Tsurumaru kembali tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. "Saat ini aku masih belum tahu apa yang kuinginkan, tapi setelah menemukannya nanti, aku pasti akan segera menagih hadiahku pada kalian berdua…!"

(Langit yang semula terlihat muram, kini terlihat berseri oleh indahnya pelangi.)

* * *

"Ternyata Onimaru-dono itu sangat mirip dengan Sensei, ya... " ujar robot Ichigo setelah mendengar cerita Onimaru, "Sebab Onimaru-dono dan Sensei sama-sama rela berkorban demi orang yang dicintai. Jika Sensei berkorban demi kebahagiaan Namazuo-san, Onimaru-dono berkorban demi kebahagiaan Sensei, kan…?"

Onimaru terhenyak usai mendengar pendapat yang dilontarkan oleh robot buatan Tsurumaru.

"A-ah, tapi itu hanya pendapatku saja…!" ucap sang robot buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Onimaru-dono yang sesungguhnya karena aku ini hanya robot, jadi—"

Perkataan robot Ichigo terputus saat Onimaru meletakkan telapak tangannya di bagian kepala sang robot.

 _"… Seandainya saja dia bisa sedikit memahami perasaanku sepertimu,"_ bisik Onimaru dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Terima kasih, Ichigo. Entah kenapa setelah mengobrol denganmu, aku jadi merasa lebih baik.

"Eh… tapi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Onimaru-dono?"

Onimaru menggeleng. "Kau sudah membantuku dengan bersedia mendengar dan menanggapi semua ceritaku. Memang terdengar sepele, tapi hal yang sepele itu bisa jadi merupakan sesuatu yang berarti bagi orang lain." Usai berkata demikian, Onimaru bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu bergerak-gerak untuk meregangkan ototnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mendekati Namazuo dengan cara yang sama. Kau bisa menunjukkan perhatianmu padanya secara tidak langsung dengan melakukan hal-hal kecil yang terlihat sepele."

"Begitu, ya…" gumam robot Ichigo memikirkan kata-kata Onimaru barusan. "Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih banyak atas nasehatnya, Onimaru-dono."

"Ya, sama-sam—"

"—Onimaru… aku pulang."

Kehadiran Tsurumaru yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu membuat Onimaru dan robot Ichigo terkejut. Terlebih lagi ia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Astaga, Sensei…! Biar kuambilkan handuk dulu!" sang robot pun segera melesat untuk mencari benda yang dapat mengeringkan tubuh Tsurumaru. Sementara itu, Onimaru…

"Hahaha, kau habis berenang di mana, Bangaumaru?" lagi-lagi Onimaru tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggoda Tsurumaru.

"Berisik," balas Tsurumaru pendek kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahnya."... Hei, Onimaru. Apa kau punya rokok? Punyaku basah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015-2016 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, diksi ancur, repetisi, etc.

* * *

Suasana ruang makan pada malam itu terasa hambar. Hanya ada suara dentingan alat makan tanpa interaksi dari para penyantap sajian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Ichigo?" Onimaru mencoba mencairkan keadaan dengan menanyakan kondisi sang robot.

"Oh… dia sudah tidur." Jawab Tsurumaru pendek sambil menyendokkan sup krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Dalam sehari dia hanya bisa bangun selama dua belas jam saja, ya…"

Tsurumaru mengangguk. "Begitulah. Kalau dia terjaga lebih lama dari itu, nanti bisa gawat."

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat.

"… Hei, Tsurumaru. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengetahui kebenaran sebelum waktunya?"

Tsurumaru meletakkan bekas sendok yang ia gunakan di wadah yang sudah kosong.

"Entahlah." Kata Tsurumaru sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Yang jelas, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi… mungkin kita semua harus memulai segalanya dari nol lagi."

"…"

"Yah, tapi semoga saja hal itu tidak sampai terjadi." Imbuh Tsurumaru kemudian.

"Yah, semoga saja begitu..."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Robot Ichigo kembali mengunjungi kediaman Namazuo. Sang robot memutuskan untuk menuruti nasehat Onimaru, yakni menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Namazuo lewat hal-hal kecil yang terlihat sepele. Ichigo menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali sebelum ia mengetuk pinto toko seperti kemarin.

 _(Tok. Tok. Tok.)_

"Permisi…" gumam Ichigo sambil mencoba untuk membuka pintu toko. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati pintu toko masih tidak dikunci.

 _"Syukurlah Namazuo-san tidak menguncinya…"_ tuturnya dalam hati seraya menyelinap masuk ke dalam toko. Sejujurnya ia sempat khawatir jika pasca kejadian kemarin, Namazuo mengunci pintu toko sehingga ia tidak bisa masuk lagi ke dalam. Akan tetapi untungnya saja hal tersebut tidak terjadi… atau setidaknya _belum_.

Berbeda dengan yang kemarin, hari ini Ichigo berencana untuk melakukan agenda lain. Kali ini ia berkunjung ke toko tersebut bukan untuk menemui Namazuo, melainkan untuk…

"Yosh. Mulai hari ini, aku akan berjuang untuk mengembalikan toko ini agar bisa kembali seperti semula…!" seru Ichigo penuh semangat dalam balutan seragam kebersihan yang lengkap. Ichigo meniru penampilan tersebut dari para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Onimaru.

Ichigo memulai misi barunya dari menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba yang terdapat di sejumlah tempat, kemudian membersihkan bagian langit-langit hingga kolong ruangan dari tumpukan debu yang melekat, mengelap kaca-kaca sampai benar-benar bersih, mengganti lampu-lampu yang sudah tidak menyala, mengecat kembali dinding toko dengan warna cerah hingga memperbaiki lantai kayu yang sudah reot dan tidak rata. Bahkan ia juga membersihkan setiap mainan dari sisa debu yang ada dan merapikan susunannya di rak-rak toko dengan sangat telaten. Semua itu Ichigo lakukan seorang diri selama lebih dari dua minggu dengan memanfaatkan batas waktu 12 jam perhari yang ia miliki dengan sebaik-baiknya. Onimaru sempat menawarkan diri untuk membantu pekerjaan Ichigo, akan tetapi sang robot menolak halus tawaran tersebut.

Hasil pekerjaan sang robot mulai membuahkan hasil ketika pada suatu hari lonceng toko kembali bersuara setelah sekian lamanya. Ichigo yang saat itu sedang mengecek mesin kasir terlonjak kaget di tempatnya.

 _(Klonteng, klonteng.)_

"Permisi, apa toko mainan ini buka…?" tanya seorang anak kecil pada Ichigo yang terlihat sedang mematung di balik meja kasir.

"Ah—a-anu, um, b-begitulah—" jawab Ichigo gugup karena ia belum pernah menangani pelanggan sebelumnya. "Se-sebetulnya untuk sekarang toko ini masih belum dibuka, t-tapi jika Adik mau, silahkan melihat-lihat dulu ke dalam…"

Meski sudah diberitahu jika toko tersebut masih belum buka, anak kecil tersebut tetap terlihat gembira saat Ichigo mengizinkannya untuk masuk ke dalam toko. Ia melihat-lihat mainan yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak dan dan digantung di dinding-dinding dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ichigo terus memperhatikan anak tersebut dari balik meja kasir tanpa menyadari jika dirinya ikut tersenyum karena melihat wajah bahagia anak tersebut.

Sementara Ichigo sibuk memperhatikan pengunjung kecilnya, terdapat sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi Ichigo dari balik tirai ruang tengah.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, anak-anak yang mengujungi toko tersebut semakin bertambah. Toko yang sebelumnya terlihat sepi dan angker sekarang mulai kembali ramai oleh tawa riang anak-anak. Ichigo yang semula canggung menghadapi orang-orang baru, kini sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan para pelanggannya ciliknya. Bahkan mereka juga mengajari Ichigo berbagai jenis permainan anak-anak.

"Kak, besok kita main kartu Yu-Gi-Oh lagi, ya…!" pamit Gotou, salah satu anak yang sering bermain kartu di toko setiap pulang sekolah pada Ichigo yang wajahnya dipenuhi dengan coretan karena terus-terusan kalah berduel melawannya.

"Aa, hati-hati di jalan…! Salam buat ayah dan ibu di rumah!" balas Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Gotou. Ichigo selalu menutup toko setiap pukul empat sore sebab ia harus kembali ke rumah Onimaru sebelum pukul enam sore. Ketika sang robot hendak membalikkan papan bertuliskan "buka" menjadi "tutup", tiba-tiba saja lengan bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang dari dalam toko.

"U-uwah!"

"Tutup matamu dan tetaplah duduk seperti itu," kata sebuah suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak Ichigo dengar, "biar kubersihkan dulu wajahmu."

Sang robot merasa terkejut saat menyadari jika sosok yang barusan menariknya masuk ke dalam toko adalah Namazuo. Ia tidak mengira jika ia akan dapat kembali mendengar suara ini. Bahkan ia juga sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Namazuo masih mau berbicara dengannya.

Ichigo dapat merasakan jika Namazuo membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan kain basah dengan sangat hati-hati. Masih diliputi oleh rasa bingung dan terkejut, sang robot membuka pun memutuskan untuk mulutnya.

"A…anu, Namazuo…san?"

"Ya,"

"Umm… maaf karena aku jadi merepotkan Namazuo-san," tutur Ichigo saat Namazuo mulai bekerja menghilangkan noda tinta di wajahnya.

"… Daripada ucapan maaf, aku lebih suka jika mendengar ucapan terima kasih."

"Ah… um, k-kalau begitu… terima kasih banyak karena sudah membersihkan wajahku."

"Hm. Sama-sama."

(Ternyata Namazuo masih bersikap sedingin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.)

"Oh ya… Anu… apa Namazuo-san… tidak marah marah padaku?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"... Marah kenapa?" jawab Namazuo singkat.

"Soalnya, aku sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam toko Namazuo-san tanpa izin. Selain itu, aku juga menjalankan toko ini tanpa persetujuan dari Namazuo-san—"

"—Dan kau baru meminta maaf padaku sekarang?"

Ichigo terhenyak di tempatnya.

"A-aku… benar-benar minta maaf…" cicit Ichigo menyesal.

Namazuo menghela napasnya.

"Minta maaf sekarang pun… semuanya sudah terlambat."

Jawaban tersebut membuat Ichigo merasa semakin tidak enak pada Namazuo.

"Apa… apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan agar Namazuo-san dapat memaafkanku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut langsung dijawab detik itu juga oleh Namazuo.

"Tidak ada."

Ichigo langsung membentuk gestur lemas usai mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"… Tapi kalau kau tetap bersikeras, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menepati tiga hal."

"Tiga… hal?" Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pertama, jangan pernah masuk ke tempatku tanpa izin. Kedua, kau harus bekerja di sini sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabmu karena sudah seenaknya kembali menghidupkan toko ini. Lalu yang ketiga…"

Terdengar suara air yang menetes dari ujung kain lap yang Namazuo gunakan untuk membersihkan wajah Ichigo.

"… Walau apapun yang terjadi, jangan berani-berani menginjakkan kaki ke areal makan Klan Awataguchi."

* * *

"Begitulah ceritanya, Sensei. Jadi mulai besok, aku akan bekerja di toko Namazuo-san." Jelas Ichigo melaporkan perkembangan kondisi yang dialaminya saat Tsurumaru sedang melakukan _maintenance_ pada tubuhnya.

"Hmm, jadi begitu…" gumam Tsurumaru sambil menyuntikkan sejumlah jarum pada tubuh Ichigo, "Kurasa itu perkembangan yang sangat bagus. Tetaplah seperti itu, tapi jangan lupa kalau kau harus kembali ke sini sebelum pukul enam, oke?"

"Baik, Sensei."

"Anak pintar."

Tsurumaru yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengambil satu batang rokok dari saku celananya. Setelah itu ia menghidupkan api di bagian ujung gulungan tembakau tersebut dan menghisap bagian ujungnya yang lain. Tentu saja ia melakukannya secara diam-diam sebab jika sampai ketahuan, bisa-bisa pelayan Onimaru yang galak akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena ia merokok di dalam ruangan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Sensei…"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Saat aku pertama kali mengunjungi tempat Namazuo-san, aku sempat menemukan sesuatu…" Ichigo bermaksud untuk menceritakan tentang kubus yang pernah ia temukan, akan tetapi kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang sebelum ia sempat menceritakannya pada Tsurumaru.

"Ichigo…? Oi, Ichigo? Ah, dia sudah tidur, rupanya."

* * *

"Namazuo-san, selamat pagi!"

Sapaan Ichigo di depan toko hanya dijawab oleh kicauan burung yang sudah sibuk bercengkerama sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Meskipun begitu, sang robot berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif. Mungkin saja suaranya memang kurang keras atau Namazuo masih belum bangun sehingga ia tidak mendengar salamnya.

"Namazuo-san, selamat pagi!" ulang Ichigo kembali, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar lebih keras dan lantang.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gaduh yang sangat keras dari dalam. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras sekali sampai-sampai Ichigo yang masih berada di luar dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Namazuo-san!"

Refleks, sang robot segera masuk ke dalam dan segera bergegas menuju sumber bunyi gaduh barusan berasal. Rupanya suara tersebut berasal kamar penyimpanan barang yang letaknya cukup berdekatan dengan kamar Namazuo.

"Namazuo-san? Namazuo-san! Apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo panik sambil berusaha mencari sosok Namazuo di antara tumpukan barang yang terlihat berantakan.

"… Aa, aku tidak apa-apa." Samar-samar Ichigo dapat mendengar bisikan Namazuo, "Barusan aku hanya terpeleset saja, kok."

"Syukurlah kalau Namazuo-san baik-baik saja," tutur Ichigo merasa lega. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana posisi Namazuo-san sekarang? Aku akan membantu Namazuo-san untuk kelu—"

Tiba-tiba saja gundukan buku-buku tua di dekat Ichigo berhamburan bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok Namazuo dari bawah tumpukan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa," timpal Namazuo sambil membersihkan sisa debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengira jika sosok yang lebih mungil darinya itu memiliki fisik yang cukup tangguh seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang Namazuo-san lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo membuka topik percakapan yang baru, "apa Namazuo-san sedang mencari sesuatu…?"

Namazuo menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu apa yang sedang Namazuo-san lakukan?" tanya Ichigo lebih lanjut.

"Aku… sedang melihat-lihat foto." Jawab Namazuo singkat. Setelah itu ia memperlihatkan album yang ia bawa pada Ichigo.

"I… Ini…?"

Namazuo mengangguk.

"Ya. Ini adalah album kenanganku dengan Ichi-nii." Gumam Namazuo sambil membuka halaman demi halaman berisi foto-foto dirinya dan mendiang Ichigo. Dari situ Ichigo dapat melihat seceria apa Namazuo sebelum sosok yang ia kasihi pergi meninggalkan dirinya selama-lamanya.

 _"Jadi sebelum Ichigo-san meninggal, Namazuo-san dapat tersenyum seperti ini, ya…"_ batin sang robot dalam hati saat memperhatikan sejumlah foto dalam album tersebut.

"Kau… sangat mirip dengannya." Tiba-tiba saja Namazuo berbisik tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Eh…?"

"… Dari luar, kau sangat mirip dengan Ichi-nii. Maka dari itu aku langsung membencimu dan mengusirmu." Tambah Namazuo kembali.

Ichigo jadi teringat pada kisah yang Onimaru ceritakan mengenai kondisi terakhir Namazuo dan mendiang Ichigo sebelum kecelakaan maut itu terjadi.

"Namazuo-san, maaf jika pertanyaanku lancang. Tapi, apa Namazuo-san masih merasa marah para Ichigo-san…?"

Namazuo tampak terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"… Ap… apa yang kau katakan…?" lirih Namazuo dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Onimaru-dono."

"…Eh…?"

"Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, Namazuo-san dan Ichigo-san sedang bertengkar, kan…?"

Namazuo tidak merespon pertanyaan tersebut. Ia hanya terdiam di posisinya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"N-Namazuo-san?" periksa Ichigo yang mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kau… tidak mengerti apa-apa." Bisik Namazuo di antara isak tangisnya, "Kau… benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan seseorang yang belum sempat kau ucapkan maafmu padanya saat ia pergi." Semakin lama isakan Namazuo berubah menjadi tangisan. Melihat hal tersebut, Ichigo menarik tubuh Namazuo ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengusap lembut kepalanya untuk menengangkannya.

"Kurasa… meskipun Namazuo-san belum sempat mengucapkan permohonan maaf, Ichigo-san pasti sudah memaafkan Namazuo-san."

"… Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Namazuo yang masih terbenam dalam dekapan sang robot.

"Sebab…" sang robot terdiam sebentar, "…jika aku adalah Ichigo-san, aku pasti akan berbuat demikian." Katanya sambil terus membelai kepala Namazuo dan menenangkannya dengan kata-katanya yang lembut.

"Tapi kau bukan Ichi-nii." Sanggah Namazuo segera saat itu juga.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi bukan berarti mustahil jika kami dapat memiliki pemikiran yang sama, bukan…?"

Jawaban yang Ichigo lontarkan sukses membuat Namazuo bungkam. Keduanya terus berada dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat hingga tangisan Namazuo akhirnya terhenti. Melihat kondisi Namazuo yang seperti itu, Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidak dulu membuka toko pada hari ini.

"…Nee, Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu… apa robot bisa menjadi pengganti orang yang sudah pergi…?"

Ichigo membuka mulutnya. "Maksud Namazuo-san…?"

"Apa menurutmu, sebuah robot benar-benar bisa menggantikan sosok asli orang yang sudah tiada?" tanya Namazuo lebih detail lagi.

Ichigo termenung selama beberapa saat untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"… Kurasa itu hal yang mustahil, sebab bagaimanapun juga robot tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan seseorang yang sudah tiada. Ibarat atom-atom isotop; meskipun unsurnya sama, akan tetapi muatan yang dimiliki berbeda…" Jawab Ichigo sambil menghapus buliran air mata yang masih tersisa di kedua pelupuk mata Namazuo. "Walaupun begitu… aku percaya jika kehadiran robot dapat mengisi lubang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tersebut."

Namazuo menatap kedua mata Ichigo secara lamat-lamat.

"… Memang aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan sosok Ichigo-san yang asli, tapi aku akan berusaha agar aku dapat mengisi ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan olehnya." Sambung Ichigo kembali.

"Kalau begitu… cium aku."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan me… eh, _apa?!_ " Ichigo pasti sudah terlonjak di tempatnya jika saja saat ini ia sedang tidak berada dalam posisi sedang memeluk Namazuo, "K-kenapa tiba-tiba saja—"

"Aku ingin kau mengisi ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh Ichi-nii…" jelas Namazuo lebih lanjut. "… Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"A-aku—"

Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Di satu pihak, dirinya merasa berat untuk menolak permintaan tersebut. Namun di pihak lain, ia juga merasa bersalah pada mendiang Ichigo dan pada Tsurumaru yang juga menyukai Namazuo. Ichigo tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi senseinya jika ia mengetahui hal ini.

Akan tetapi Ichigo sadar jika ia tidak bisa membuat Namazuo menunggu lebih lama dari ini.

"… Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Bisik Ichigo pelan sebelum ia mengisi ruang kosong di hati Namazuo menggunakan bibirnya.


End file.
